FEEYAYSTAH TIEM
by freakanature06
Summary: Spain invites Romano to a fiesta and gives him a popsicle. ... I'm not sure there's much more to it. Rated for implied violence...?
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: This was written for a fill on the kink meme... Um... yeah... *coughs* If you don't know what's going on, just search for "Casey and Friends" on Youtube. First result should be it. *thumbs up*)_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD.**

Lovino had decided a long time ago that trying to understand Antonio was a completely pointless endeavor. Much like trying to understand his little brother. Or trying to figure out why tomatoes were red. Antonio was the way he was, and there was no way to comprehend it. You just had to accept it.

Or hit him.

Hitting him seemed to work quite a bit.

When the bastard didn't just turn around and laugh and call you cute for hitting him…

Anyway, because of Antonio's completely idiotic oddities and his necessity to try and make Lovino happy at every possible opportunity, it came as no surprise to the Italian when he was suddenly called up and invited to a fiesta. Sure, Antonio's people loved to party and nap. That was what they did, and Lovino had to admit that they were good at it. But it was the WAY that Antonio said "fiesta" that made Lovino want to rip his head off. It was difficult to describe, but something along the lines of "fee-YAY-stah" would be a close interpretation.

"What the hell are you inviting me to?" Lovino demanded, hoping to God that Antonio wouldn't actually repeat himself.

His hopes were dashed almost immediately. "A fee-YAY-stah, Lovi!" Lovino felt liquid squirting all over his hand as the tomato he'd been holding burst when he squeezed it too hard in frustration. "It'll be lots of fun! There's going to be piñatas and tacos and…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what a goddamn fiesta is, jackass."

There was a pause then, as if Antonio was considering something. And really, Lovino thought, there was something odd about the way the Spaniard was speaking. And not just the retarded way he had taken to saying the word 'fiesta'. There was more to it than that…

"Well great! Then just come on over for the fee-YAY-stah then!"

With an agitated sigh, Lovino simply placed the phone back on the receiver. It really wasn't a surprise when the phone rang again, but the Italian let it go to voicemail this time. The sound of Antonio's voice reverberated around the room as Lovino moved to start changing. And he wasn't changing because he was planning on going to the stupid fiesta! It was because he wanted to wear different clothes!

Very nice clothes…

In colors that he knew Antonio liked…

Shut up!

"Loviii," came the voice from the answering machine and Lovino rolled his eyes. "You're coming, right? Right?! 'cause I have a special surprise for you!" Lovino would never admit that he paused and looked at the machine with interest at that moment. "But I can't give it to you if you don't come! So pleeeease come!"

Buttoning his shirt up, Lovino gave the answering machine a nasty look. "Fine. But only because I get something out of it."

With a huff, the Italian finally left his home, heading out to Antonio's and the goddamn "fee-YAY-stah" that the bastard wouldn't shut up about.

About an hour later, Lovino found himself in the middle of the oddest situation he had ever been in. Things had seemed alright at first. Antonio was really big into this whole fiesta thing and Lovino was okay with that, because despite the fact that the older man was a completely annoying pain in the ASS when he was happy, he… well, Lovino liked it when he was happy.

But only because it meant he stopped bothering him so much!

The only weird thing to begin with was the fact that no one else seemed to be around. But Lovino shrugged that off as another one of Antonio's odd quirks. There were a lot of those.

It was when Antonio suddenly pulled a two foot long knife from nowhere that the Italian began to worry that something was definitely up.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing, you bastard?" Lovino demanded, trying not to stammer too much. "Why do you have a goddamn kn-knife?!"

The look that crossed Antonio's face at the moment terrified Lovino much more than the knife itself did. His face contorted into a horrible grimace and he stepped towards the Italian, who in turn backed into the wall that he hadn't realized he'd been next to.

"Knife?" Antonio's voice was just as twisted as his face, and Lovino suddenly realized what had been wrong with it from the beginning - it was dead-pan. None of the usual emotion that the Spaniard displayed was there at all. Why hadn't he figured that out sooner?! "There's no knife, Lovi." Antonio leaned forward, raising the knife above his head. "This is a popsicle. Don't you want your popsicle, Lovi?"

And really, could anyone blame Lovino if he wet his pants in that moment?

However, ten minutes later Antonio was dragging his Italian friend through the streets, earning himself some frightened looks. "It's time for the piñatas, Lovi," he said excitedly. "We have to hit them until the candies come out! Won't that be fun, Lovi? Huh? HUH?!"

Lovino's bloodied corpse stared up at the sky above blankly, his last scowl etched permanently on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Staring at his phone, Feliciano worried his bottom lip between his teeth. He had been trying all day to get a hold of his brother, to no avail. Everything in him wanted to pretend that Lovino was just being mean like he always was and just wasn't answering his phone, but something was nagging at the Italian's mind, saying something was very wrong.

So Feliciano did the only thing he could think to do. Picking up the phone, he dialed Antonio's number, tapping his finger on the phone nervously as the ringing filled his ears over and over. Finally, he heard the receiver click. But rather than the cheery greeting he was used to receiving, Feliciano only heard silence.

"C-ciao?" He ventured speaking after a few long moments, and suddenly there was a light-hearted laugh on the other end of the line.

"Oh, Feliciano. Hola. I didn't realize I picked up the phone." Antonio sounded as cheery as ever and Feliciano breathed a sigh of relief. It was just like the Spaniard to not realize he had actually received a call.

But there was important business to attend to, and Feliciano got right to it. "Oh, si. Um, I was wondering, have you seen Lovino? I… He won't answer his phone and I'm worried." Tears sprang to his eyes as he spoke. He was really, really worried about Lovino. He was his only brother, after all!

Another laugh put Feliciano at ease. At least, for a moment. But there was something strange about the way Antonio was laughing. "Si, he's here with me! We're having a fee-YAY-stah."

"Oh. That sounds like fun!" Feliciano hoped he didn't sound uncertain as he spoke, because he was very uncertain.

"It's so much fun! You should come join us. Lovino really wants you here."

While Feliciano found himself a little wary of the way Antonio was talking, the fact that he had been so worried about Lovino all day made him want to take the Spaniard up on his offer. "O-okay! I'll be over soon then. Ciao!"

With that, he hung up the phone, looking at it as if it might bite him at any moment. But there was nothing to be worried about, right? Antonio was a very nice person, and Feliciano had always really liked him!

A short time later, he found himself being tugged by the hand through a party that… didn't really look like a party. "V-ve, Antonio? Where are all the people for the fiesta? And where's fratello?"

Antonio laughed and continued tugging Feliciano along. "They're all in here. But first, you have to have some tacos!" Pushing open a door, Antonio shoved Feliciano into a nearby house. The Italian stumbled and turned to face Antonio, looking more than a little upset by the sudden violent behavior.

"A-Antonio? There's no one here…" Feliciano was looking around slowly, but his eyes were drawn back to the Spaniard when the man started to advance on him.

"What? But they're here, Feli. Your brother is in the corner."

As much as Feliciano desperately wanted to see his brother, he couldn't stop staring at Antonio, who had just pulled a syringe from God-knows-where and was smiling in the most unsettling way. "I… I think I want to go home."

In a moment, Antonio had surged forward and grabbed Feliciano, who yelped in surprise and immediately started crying. "But look, Feli. He wants to see you too." Twisting Feliciano's arm painfully, Antonio turned him to face the corner.

Feliciano's eyes had enough time to go wide as he saw his brother's corpse lying there before he felt the pinch of a needle and the terrifying warmth spreading through him moments later.

"See, Feli? Doesn't the taco taste delicious? And when you're done." The needle was yanked from Feliciano's arm as he slumped to the ground. "We can break open the piñata."

They were the last words Feliciano ever heard.

*****

Bloody baseball bat in hand, Antonio stared down at the mangled body that was once Feliciano. He tilted his head curiously at it before stooping down to dip his fingers into the blood.

Straightening, Antonio touched his blood-soaked fingers to his lips, licking them a moment later. "Mmm. What delicious candy." He smiled and dropped the bat on top of Feliciano.

Antonio turned and walked out the door. As he left, he said a few last parting words.

"The fee-YAY-stah sure was fun. We should do it again sometime."

And then darkness closed on the scene.


End file.
